My Lovely Akuma
by Visha lrM
Summary: Mamori menjadi polwan! Tapi kehidupan Mamori berubah dalam satu malam dikarenakan seekor  ?  setan.  Waning: AU, abal, gj, dll, dsb, dst, etc, ...


**My Lovely Akuma**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Pair:** HiruMamo

**SUMMARY:** Mamori menjadi polwan! Tapi kehidupan Mamori berubah dalam satu malam dikarenakan seekor (?) setan. Waning: AU, abal, gj, dll, dsb, dst, etc, ...

**WARNING:** abal, gj, OOC(maybe), humor garing, romance kagak kerasa, kagak bakat buat nama, aneh binti ajaib bin astaga naga pink(?), AU, Typo(s), kbyakan mamo's pov

Walau masih baru tp saia ne penganut sekte(?) #plaakplak

**DONT LIKE DONT READ SO, DONT FLAME** ok!

**Chapter 1:****Polwan sialan!**

Di sebuah kota, tepatnya di sebuah kantor polisi terdengar suara riuh yang bisa terdengar sampai seluruh galaksi #lebay mode: on. Para pembuat keributan itu sedang berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan dan mata berwarna biru. Wanita itu berdiri di depan seorang pria bola berambut lancip.

"Sebentar lagi!" bisik seorang pria dari balik pitu.

"Jangan! Tunggulah hingga besok!" jawab temannya-dengan tetap berbisik.

Semua orang sibuk membicarakan situasi di dalam ruangan itu. Dan suara riuh itu menghilang ketika pria berambut lancip.. Kita panggil saja letna Kurita (?) memulai pembicaraan.

"Um.. Mamori! Aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begini tapi.. Atasan..."

"..." Wanita yang bernama Mamori itu hanya diam termenung.

"Ah! Maaf! A- akan kubicara akan lagi dengan mereka!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu kok kalau aku yang salah! Tidak perlu berat hati begitu. Terimakasih telah memperhatikanku seperti ini!" Menaruh lencana serta beberapa perangkat polisinya -tapi bukan bajunya! Tak mungkin dia bugil! *plak*. Di meja letnan dan pergi dari kantor itu. Dengan tidak mempedulikan Mamori yang keluar dari kantor itu, pria yang tadi berada di balik pintu pun bersorak gembira.

"Yes! Aku menang!"

"Sial! Kenapa tidak memecat Mamori besok saja?"

"Mana uangnya? Mana?"

"Iya.. ya! Nih!" Ternyata mereka sedang bertaruh kapan Mamori dipecat.

(Sha:"Aku! Aku ikutan juga ya! Aku bertaruh-")

(Readers:"Telat!")

(Sha:"Eh? Ya sudah! Lanjut!")

"Huh! Sebenarnya aku kasihan dengannya, tapi dia telah melakukan 'itu' pasti dia akan di pecat!"

"Ya! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan sampai-sampai mlakukan 'itu'?"

**Mamori's POV**

Aku berjalan keluar dari kostku (kost itu milik kantor jadi, kalau sudah tidak kerja lagi harus pindah). Dengan membawa koperku.

Hah.. Betapa bodohnya aku! Karena **dia** aku di pecat! Huh! Kenapa pula aku terkena mulut manisnya itu?

'Mulut manis'... *blushing* Kyaaaa! Pergi dari bayanganku! Pergi! Tidak! *menggeleng-geleng sekuat tenaga*memukul-mukul kepalanya ke tiang listrik terdekat*

Hu-uh! Seandainya saja aku tidak melakukan jaga malam saat itu!

**Flashback: on**

Um.. Lembur. Kantor terlihat lebih berbahaya... Tak apalah! Kan tidak ada orang bodoh yang menerjang polisi! Walau saat malam!

Itulah pikiranku sampai 'itu' terjadi..

**Nguing!.. Nguing!.. Nguing!..** -bunyi alarm,gomen kalau aneh.

Semua polisi di sana berlari dengan sigap seakan mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Aku yang masih anak baru dan baru pertama kali menghadapi di situsi ini hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sampai ada seorang polisi yang berlari dekat denganku, aku bertanya padanya,"Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ada orang yang menyusup kemari!" jawab pria itu yang seperti baru saja lari marathon.

"Heh? Apa dia orang bodoh?" tanyaku yang tidak memberi kesempatan bernafas pada orang itu.

"Entahlah! Yang pasti kamu pergi ke ruang pengintai! Beri kami informasi di mana penyusup itu berada!"

"Ba- baik!" sepertinya jawabanku ini tidak didengarnya. Dia sudah melanjutkan joggingnya *plak* maksudku larinya.

Ya ampun.. Apa dia tidak istirahat dulu? Sepertinya dia sudah lari ratusan kilometer(bukannya tadi kau juga tidak beri orang itu bernafas?)! Ah! Sudahlah! Aku harus cepat pergi ke ruang monitor!

Disana terlihat beberapa monitor-monitor yang memperlihatkan ruangan-ruangan di kantor polisi ini. Dan tidak ada yang memantau kecuali aku! Sepertinya mereka terlalu fokus menangkap penjahat itu sendiri. (soalnya selain dapat bonus, kemungkinan mereka juga bisa dapat rekomendasi).

Dan lagi...

Orang yang mencurigakan, huh? Kurasa itu agak sulit! Dia berani masuk ke markas polisi pasti dia mempunyai rencana matang! Ya! Tidak seperti orang yang ada di monitor itu! Dia memakai topeng setan merah bertanduk -yang hanya menutupi matanya. Tidak memakai seragam polisi, dan membawa senjata AK47!

...

...

...

...

DIA ORANG YANG SANGAT MENCURIGAKAN! *sweatdrops*

Dengan sigap aku pun menghubungi semuanya lewat pengeras suara yang bertebaran di kantor polisi.

"Disini Mamori Anezaki! Terlihat seorang pria mencurigakan bersenjata api! Sekarang dia berada di-"

TEP...

Eh? Sial! Dia memutuskan komunikasi! ... Ng? Dia mau ke atap? Argh! Kenapa putus saat seperti ini sih?

Berlari menuju atap dan mengambil alat-alat yang berasa berguna secepat mungkin.

Semoga aku masih sempat!

Aku berlari ke arah atap sambil berharap ada orang yang menyadari dan menangkapnya! Tapi semua tidak sesuai harapanku. Aku menemukannya di atap sedang mempersiapkan pelariannya. Hanya ada aku dan dia di sini.

"Tunggu kau penjahat!"

"Penjahat? Keh!.. Polwan sialan! Apa kau melihatku melakukan kejahatan?"

"Eh? Eng.. Ada! Kau menyusup ke kantor polisi malam-malam dengan menggunakan senjata api!"

"Keh! Polwan sialan! Kau pikir untuk apa kantor polisi buka 24 jam? Dan apa urusan polisi-polisi sialan itu melarangku membawa barang? Lagipula ini kudapat secara legal! Khe khe khe..."

"Eh? Mou! Aku tidak mau tahu! Katakan itu pada hakim!" Melempar sebuah rantai panjang ke arahnya. Ditangkisnya dengan satu tangan tapi di ujungnya ada borgol hingga tangannya terborgol. Melihat tangannya terborgol aku pun memborgol diriku.

Dengan begini dia tidak akan kabur sampai bantuan datang.

"Cih! Polwan sialan! Lepaskan ini!"

Apa? Melepasnya? Apa dia bodoh? Tentunya aku menggelengkan kepalaku!

"Tch!" Tapi dia sepertinya tidak mau menyerah bahkan berusaha menembaki rantai itu.

"Sayang sekali! Itu rantai anti senjata api! Jadi tidak mempan dengan senjata seperti itu."

"Lepaskan ini Polwan sialan! Kalau tidak! Khe khe khe.."

*gluk*,"Ka- kalau tidak..." Aku menyesal menanyakan ini!

Penjahat itu menarikku -lebih tepatnya rantai di tangannya. Ke arahnya. Memeluk pinggangku hingga aku tidak bisa kabur dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Khe khe khe.. Berikan kuncinya Polwan sialan!"

"Eh? Ti.. tidak!" Saat itu aku berdoa semoga keputusanku tepat.

"Heh! apa kau tidak mengeti posisi ini Polwan sialan?"

Cup!

Eh? Eeehh? Ci.. ciuman pertamaku!

Aku pun memberontak sekuat tenaga. Walau aku menyandang nama polisi tapi tetap saja aku kalah. Aku tidak terima!

"Umph!.. Le.. Pas!..." rontaku di sela-sela ci.. Pemaksaan ini!

Setelah beberapa menit aku hampir kehabisan nafas! A... apa aku akan mati seperti ini? Sangat tidak elit!

Eh? Dia melepaskannya? Bukannya aku mengharapkan lebih tapi hanya kaget!

"Berikan kuncinya Polwan sialan!"

"Hah.. Hah... Tidak!"

"Keh! Baiklah! Akan ku cari sediri!" dan aku menyesali.. Ralat! SANGAT menyesali apa yang kukatakan tadi.

Dia.. menyelusuri bahkan menyingkap rokku! BERHENTI! Ini bukan rated M!

Demi hidupku, aku pun berteriak tapi dia malah membungkamku dengan mulutnya –lagi?

Dan karena dia lebih berkonsentrasi dengan mencari kunci, aku punya sedikit kesempatan dan berhasil mendorongnya. Akhirnya aku pun mengatakannya juga...

"Baik!"

"Khe.. Khe.. Seharusnya kau katakan itu dari tadi." dan dia pun melepaskan pelu.. Pemaksaan itu!

Aku pun terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Hei Polwan sialan! Mana kuncinya?" Diam! Beri aku waktu sedikit!

Aku pun dengan SANGAT terpaksa memberikan kuncinya tapi na'as! Saat itu teman-temanku malah datang dan melihat sepenggal kejadian yang ada.

"Sampai jumpa polwan sialan! Nih kuncinya!" Dia pun lari dan jelas di kejar oleh teman-temanku. Tapi dia malah melompat kebawah dan menghilang. Yang terngiang dipikiranku setelah malam itu adalah dia dan ucapan salah seorang temanku.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal Mamori!"

**Flashback: off**

Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada satu pun yang percaya padaku setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Di bagian pemaksaan itu jelas tidak kubilang! Itu sungguh memalukan! Dan inilah akhirnya. Aku dipecat dengan tuduhan melepaskan penjahat!

...

Biarlah! Yang penting sekarang aku melupakan itu dulu dan memakan cream puff yang super lezat ini!

HAP!

Eh? Kok tak terasa apa-apa?

Setelah aku melihat ke arah kiri, seekor ANJING telah menyambar CREAM PUFFku! Kalau satu masih bisa ditolerin tapi dia mengambil SEMUA beserta plastiknya! Anjing itu pun berlari dengan dua kaki(?) sambil makan cream puffku dengan tangannya(?). Jelas aku mengejar anjing itu soalnya.. Cream puff Itu kubeli dengan uang pesangonku!

Akhirnya anjing itu berhenti di dekat mobil jeep hitam dengan corak setan merah. Eh? Kayaknya aku pernah melihat corak setan itu. Dan dari dalam mobil itu muncul seorang.. Atau bukan? Habis dia memiliki tatapan yang seram! Ditambah dengan rambut spike, anting 2, bawa senjata lagi! Kami saling bertatapan sejenak. Lalu pria itu memandang atlit anjing marathon 2 kaki tadi.

"Cerberus! Tidak boleh bawa makanan sialan itu ke mobilku! Buang makanan sialan itu sekarang!"

Makanan sialan?

"Hei apa maksudmu makanan sialan itu Cream puff?"

"Kau sudah tahu itu polwan sialan!" Rasanya aku pernah mendengar julukan itu. Tapi, sekarang itu tidak penting! Dia mengejek cream puff Kariya!

"Cream puff bukan makanan sialan! Sekali kau mencobanya pendapatmu pasti berubah!"

"Tch! Sekali makanan sialan tetap maknan sialan! Buang makanan sialan itu sekarang!"

"Berhenti memanggil cream puff makanan sialan! Hah.. Hah.." Dasar setan iblis(udah setan, iblis lagi!)! Capek ngomong dengannya! Sial kali aku hari ini! Sudah di pecat, cream puffku di makan oleh anjing.., "Tunggu! Itu anjingmu?"

"Ya! Ada masalah polwan sialan?"

"Ada! Kau harus ganti rugi!" Ya! Tentu saja! Walau aku mengerti pandangan orang yang seakan mengatakan.

'Di.. Dia.. Berani bicara seperti itu pada setan...'

Tapi aku tidak peduli! Dan walau aku bukan polisi lagi, keadilan harus di tegakkan! Orang seperti dia harus tahu kalau tidak semua orang akan takluk dengan dia!

"Keh! Buat apa aku ganti rugi polwan sialan?"

"Karna anjingmu yang makan makananku!"

"Minta ganti rugi pada anjing sialan ini!"

"Mana bisa anjing ganti rugi! Kau yang sebagai majikannya yang harus ganti!"

"T.I.D.A.K!"

" Mou!" Dengan geramnya aku pun berjalan mendekati pria itu,"Ganti!"

"Tch!" Pria itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil jeepnya diikuti anjingnya.

Apa? Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan atau pun melakukan sesuatu? Aku tidak terima! Tanpa disuruh pun aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan polwan sialan?"

"..." Aku hanya diam. Pokoknya dia harus melakukannya!

"Keluar dari mobilku SEKARANG!"

"TIDAK! Ganti rugi dan minta maaf baru aku mau keluar!"

"Sekarang kau tambah dengan kata m**f sialan?"

"Siapa suruh kau tidak mau ganti rugi tadi?"

"Khe.. Khe.. Khe..! Kau akan menyesal polwan sialan!" Dia menancap gas dengan mendadak hingga aku bisa melihat langit-langit dengan hiasan setannya dengan jelas. Apa lagi dia mengambil jalan satu arah dan hanya kami yang berbeda arah tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Intinya..

"Kyyaaaa! Berhenti! Kau melanggar peraturan lalu lintas!"

"Heh! Peraturan sialan itu tidak berlaku untuk setan!" –Dia-coret- orang gila ini pun makin menaikkan kecepatannya. Semoga tidak terkena serangan jantung!

Setelah setan iblis gila(sekarang ditambah gila)ini mengemudi dengan tidak keprilalulintasan, dia berhenti di sebuah apartermen mewah di kota ini.

"Keluar!"

"Eh?"

"Cih! Apa makanan sialan itu membuatmu tuli?" Dengan kasarnya dia pun menarikku keluar mobilnya.

"Kya! Hentikan! Sakit!" Apa dia tidak tahu cara memperlakukan seorang lady?

Dia pun berjalan masuk-dengan tetap menyeretku. Diikuti Cerberus. Kalau tidak salah itu dia memanggilnya. Apartermen nan mewah dan megah ini diselimuti aura-aura yang kutahu dari siapa. Ditambah lagi semua yang berpapasan membungkuk dengan –hormat-coret- takutnya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah setan iblis gila ini lakukan? (kayaknya julukan ini akan tetap)

"Hei! Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke apartermenku."

Oh.. Tunggu! Apartermennya? Untuk apa?..

Begitu aku mulai berpikir normal, semua sudah terlambat. Dia sudah membawaku ke dalam apartermennya.

"Kau minta aku ganti rugi Polwan sialan?" Membuka jaketnya. Dia mendekatiku. Sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di telingaku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kurasa mukaku sudah mulai merah sekarang.

"Kasih makan Cerberus!"

"Eh?"

"Cih! Kau betul-betul sudah tuli? Atau.. Kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lain Polwan sialan?"

"Ten-tu saja tidak! Baik! Aku akan memberi makan Cerberus!"

Huh! Apa sih maunya? Tiba-tiba membawaku ke apartermennya dan menyuruhku memberi makan anjingnya.

"Mamori Anezaki."

"Eh?" Secara refleks aku pun melihat ke arahnya. Terlihat dia sedang membaca sebuah buku hitam yang memancarkan aura-aura..

"Wanita yang selalu menjadi primadona karena sifatnya yang b**k dan keTANTEAN! (Bukannya keibuan?) Khekhekhe.. Sangat suka Cream puff sialan dari Kariya. Bekerja di sebuah kantor kepolisian tapi dipecat karena membebas-"

"Hei! Aku tidak membebaskannya! Dia yang mengancamku! Kenapa orang tidak percaya sih?"

"Dan berarti kau tidak butuh baju sialan itukan?" tanyanya setelah menutup buku hitamnya dan menunjuk ke arah baju polisiku, " Buka baju itu!"

"Eh? It-itu tidak mungkin mesum!"

"Heh! siapa yang mesum? Aku tidak suka baju itu! Tukar baju sialan itu dengan baju biasamu –yang juga sialan."

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Kau mau aku ganti rugikan, Pembantu sialan?"

"Tentu saja! ... Tunggu! Kenapa kau panggil aku.."

"Ganti ruginya akan datang bersama dengan gaji sialanmu!"

"Egghhh?"

Firasatku mengatakan kalau hari-hari nerakaku baru saja dimulai.

-TBC-

Tbc? Lgi2 ksih fic nanggung ke es21.. DMny lg nyari inspirasi!

Bintang inspirasi.. dimana kau?..

Semoga yg ini kagak macet. Amin!

Bye! Tinggalkan ripiu plis.. ^^


End file.
